


Talk Dirty to Me

by TheAnimeZankyou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine's Birthday, M/M, Romance, Strip Tease, lap dance, sexy Kise, song prompt, talk dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeZankyou/pseuds/TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Aomine's 21st birthday and his boyfriend, Kise Ryota wants to give him a special present that he can not exchange. Aomine loves the present that Kise gives him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty to Me

**Author's Note:**

> For Daiki's Aomine birthday.

He sat on one of the plastic chairs with his legs right beside the legs of the chair. He was forced to wear a stupid party hat for his 21st party. It was late at night and his boyfriend had another present for him. He had already received two tickets to a NBA game in America and of course his partner would be going with him. The flights were already paid for.

Right now, he was instructed to sit on the plastic chair which was in their spare bedroom. There was nothing in the room besides the chair. The chair was facing a wall. There was loads of room in front of him. He had seriously had no idea what was going to happen. It frankly scared him a bit. The anticipation, the unknown, the suspense. He was hoping that was good. Boy, was he in for a treat.

He jumped a little when the light dimmed slightly. Kise, the partner, had been hiding in their room for quite some time and Aomine was not allowed to peek. He instantly thought of all those times when Kise went to the gym on his own. There were lots of trips and a lot of money coming from his account. Was this what Kise was doing for six week? It better be good to waste a lot of money on it. The anticipation was now over and in a few seconds, all will be revealed to him. He heard Kise open the door slightly and pressed a button on the remote to control the surround system that was linked in the house. A song played which he didn't realise. All he could make of it was that the male singing was called Jason Derulo. He couldn't make out the English at all.

He heard the door shut behind Kise as he entered the room. He was instructed to keep his head in the direction that it was facing. He wasn't allowed to look behind him at any point. He felt Kise run his finger along his collar bone as he strutted in front of him when the singer began. Aomine had a guess what was happening but he didn't want to jinx it at all. His pale hand ran down his chest. Hips swaying as he moved in front of him. Kise was still dressed in his plaid shirt and his jeans. The only thing that was different was that he had socks on. The blonde male slowly began to walk back behind him; his hips still swaying. After walking a full circle around him.

Kise was directly behind him when he ran his hands down his chest. He made sure to take his time when doing so. Kise felt every muscle in Aomine's chest when he dipped his hands down to his hips. Slowly, he made his way back up to his neck. He made sure that his fingers traced his nipples. Aomine's breath slowly hitched when he felt Kise's soft fingers against his nipples. Kise repeated this action but this time he began to lean over Aomine. His chest touching the party hat. Yip, his intuition was correct: he was getting a lap dance.

Kise began to walk forward with his hips still swaging. He accidentally skimmed Aomine's leg with his own as he walked past. Kise stood directly in front of Aomine. He pushed his chest forward while he turned his head to the side. Aomine instinctively licked his lips. Kise slightly pivoted so that he had his back to him. He began to stroke the top of his thigh. He bent over slowly, trailing his fingertips down the inside of his leg. Aomine hitched his breath once again as his imagination ran wild. All he could picture was Kise without any jeans or boxers on doing the same thing. He was able to see things that he loved to look at. Kise trailed his hands back up his inner thigh making sure that Aomine could see where he was touching. And Aomine loved every bit of it. Kise straightened his back and placed his hands on Aomine's knees. He leaned over to ear and whispered,

"Talk dirty to me," Aomine's eyes widened as he would never thought to hear Kise say such things. Kise stepped back and slightly danced to the music. His hips and body swaying to the beat. Kise twirled round and smiled as he never thought to be doing such things. He began to undo the buttons on his shirt. Hips still swaying. He made sure to take his time with the buttons. When he finished. He gently pushed the cloth of his shoulders. Aomine's eyes widened when he saw his bare shoulders. He soon realised that it wasn't a lap dance but a strip tease. He was so proud of Kise to muster all the confidence to do so. Kise placed his hands behind his back and pulled the shirt of one of the arms then tossed it to the other side of the room. His hands instantly started roaming his bare torso. Aomine was loving how he teased him with his own body. He wrapped his arms around himself and stroked his back.

Kise turned back round and began to straddle Aomine's lap. He slowly began to grind against his lap. Making sure to earn a reaction of him. In which every time Kise rubbed himself against Aomine, the male would moan. Kise buried his head into his neck as he worked his into Aomine's pelvis. The dark male had no idea what the music was saying but it definitely set the mood. Kise climbed off Aomine and tuned his back round and sat on him the other way round and ground his hips into his thighs. Kise wove his hand through his hair, making sure to mess it up. Kise placed his hands behind Aomine's head and held his close as he rode him. Aomine desperately wanted to touch him but the fun would cease, if he did. Kise stood back up making sure to roll hips. His ass rubbed against Aomine's chest.

The male took a few steps forward where he traced his fingers along his own waist. The fingers found the button on his jeans and pried the jeans apart. He dipped his fingers into his waist band of his underwear and the jeans and lowered them slightly. Aomine got a lovely view of his sweat ass and his thighs. He pulled his jeans and underwear back up then to lower them again but this time lowering the jeans. He pushed the jeans down to his ankles. He stepped out the jeans with one foot and kicked the jeans to the other side of the room. The jeans had pulled his underwear down to his waist. His underwear was quite tight so Aomine could see the out line of his firm ass. Kise slowly bent his knees and got on his hands and knees. He lowered his body to the floor so that he was grinding with it. He shifted his legs so that he was facing Aomine. He raised one leg and grabbed the sock of his foot and teased it of his feet and threw it away. Kise stroked the leg that was in air. Aomine got a lovely sight of his inner thighs and the outline of his penis. Kise had strong legs with all the basketball he had played back in high school.

He repeated the same actions but on his other leg, pulling his sock of that foot. He rolled over so that he was on his front. He slowly slid his way to Aomine. The bluenette had all intention to stand up and strip Kise from his boxers but he wouldn't be able to watch Kise any more. Aomine gripped the side of the chair to stop himself moving. His blue orbs locked onto Kise's hazel eyes. They were full of lust. He was so lucky that his boyfriend was a model. Kise knew all the right moves and ways to look sexy.

Kise placed his hands on Aomine's knees. He got onto his knees and began to roll his body in between his legs. Aomine opened his legs a little more to allow Kise kneel in between them. Kise wrapped his arms around his waist as he ground his hips into his leg. His fingers trailing at the side of hips. Kise lean back and rubbed his fingers down Aomine's inner thigh. The male hissed at the light touch was just do good. It didn't help that he was slightly intoxicated but he was defiantly enjoying the show.

Kise stood up and turned round and swayed his hips in front of his face. He kept spinning round in circles. His underwear revealed the top of his ass and the hair that trailed from his stomach and beyond his pants. Aomine loved the trail of hair. He had seen where it had lead to but it still let his imagination run free.

Kise had his back to the back of Aomine and leaned forward. His briefs revealing his lovely buns. He wanted to grab those buns but he couldn't, he was holding back so much. He was almost in agonising pleasure that he couldn't touch his boyfriend. Kise rubbed his hands along the contours of his muscles on his torso. His hands wove through his blonde locks and pushed his hair side to side.

Aomine watched as he spun gracefully walked behind him. His eyes following his sweet ass as he walked away from his sight. Kise placed his light fingers on his shoulders as he walked past. His hands moved to the side of his neck. Kise moved his fingers lightly to Aomine's head and began to play with his hair. He ran his fingers through his short blue hair. Aomine liked the massage that he was receiving from his boyfriend. He must admit that the strip tease was the best present he ever received from anyone. Kise held his head and gently rolled it in circles. When his head was tipped at back, he looked at Kise's sexy face. He was concentrating on giving Aomine a great time.

Kise placed his head back to the original position. His hands began to walk themselves down his chest. He kneeled down and began to kiss the back of his neck. The kisses were gentle and fluttered. Aomine loved how soft he was being with him. The hands began to dip their hands under the shirt and traced the muscles of Aomine's body. Kise felt his smooth skin underneath the shirt. He could tell that he was well toned. His stomach was solid. Kise still kissed his neck but made the kisses a little longer. He began to make out in that one spot. Aomine couldn't help but release a moan when he did so.

Kise stopped when he ran out of air. He panted slightly as he was exhausted from the dancing. He smirked when he saw a red mark appear on his neck. He stood up and leaned over to Aomine's ear and whispered,

"Get jazzy on it," in sync with the music. Just then the music ended. Kise walked round and sat on his lap. He placed his legs over the arm of the chair. He rested his back on the other arm. Aomine wrapped his arms around him as he was finally allowed to hold him. Now since Kise stopped moving, he was a little cold. Aomine held him close to keep him warm. Kise placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and rested his head against Aomine's temple. "Happy Birthday, Daiki."

**Author's Note:**

> I had already written this and posted on fanfiction but I wanted to post it here so other fans would have a chance to read.


End file.
